


Who cheers for a night like tonight?

by 0pabinia



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Dragons, Fanart, Gen, Season: Spring in Hieron, Skeletons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22489585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0pabinia/pseuds/0pabinia
Summary: Fanart of The Advocate for Sulcata for Secret Samol 2019.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: Secret Samol 2019





	Who cheers for a night like tonight?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sulcata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sulcata/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> I too love that big dragon monster! It's large and made of bones and dark magic and wants to erase existence itself! Heck yeah!
> 
> Thank you for giving me the excuse to finally get around to drawing this dragon. My apologies for lateness. Happy Secret Samol!


End file.
